The Eagle of Fairy Tail
by pcadm8
Summary: For decades I have spent my life fighting the Templar Order. Now I am presented with a new chance to live my life the way I want. My name is Altair Ibn-La' Ahad and I am a Mage. Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Assassin's Creed or Fairy Tail, Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Fairy Tail belongs to and is owned by Hiro Mashima. Crossover ACxFT *Plz R&R*
1. Rebirth

Chapter 1, The Rebirth.

"_You have seen to my books?"_

_"Yes. Some we have sent with the Polos. The rest will go with me to Alexandria." _

_"Father, I do not understand... why did you build a library if you did not intend to keep your books?" _

_"You should go, when the Mongols return, Masyaf must be empty."_

_"I see.. this is not a library at all, this is a vault."_

_"It must stay hidden, Darim. Far from eager hands. At least until it has passed on the secret it contains..."_

_"What secret!?"_

_"Go, son. Be with your family, and live well."_

The man had embraced his father, but no tears had fallen

_"All that is good in me, began with you, father"._

The father broke the hug, and closed the door between him and his son. As he slowly walked down the steps into the library, memories of him and his wife came flooding back...

_"Maria" _he thought to himself.

The old man soon burned out the flames on the torches of the stairwell.

* * *

_"Maria! Where... where are you? Where is she!?"_

_"Gone, father. You do not remember? She's gone!"_

* * *

_"If you are asked, say that I sent the apple away. Tell them i sent it to Cyprus, or Cipango, or that I dropped it into the sea. Tell them anything that to keep men away from this place. This apple must not be found, not until the time is_ right. The man thought to himself as he placed a glowing, black and gold sphere onto a pedestal ,and proceeded to press a button sealing the object away.

He then went on to sit in a wooden chair, it was not cushioned or a piece of art, just an ordinary wooden rocking chair. The man fell into an eternal slumber, or so one would think.

* * *

_**No books... no wisdom... just a corpse sitting in a chair..**_

_**Requiescat in pace, Altair.**_

* * *

In a kingdom, in another time, in another place, known as Fiore.

A boy would appear in the forest, spontaneously out of thin air. He rose to his feet, all of a sudden he realized that he had been given another shot at life.

"_Where am I?" _He thought

The boy wore a white hoodie, with black pants and brown & black sneakers. On his pants was a belt with empty straps meant for throwing knives and he had a brown leather & bronze sheathe.

The boy saw a sword handle and proceeded to pull it. It revealed a sword with a cutlass that look like an eagle, it was his old sword from when he was an Assassin.

He pulled his hood up and proceeded into the town of Magnolia.

* * *

Once there, he noticed that there was a brawl between two bandits and a knight who was trying to fight them off.

The boy proceeded to sprint and free run up one of the houses to get a closer look.

The knight tried his best to fight, but was felled when one of the bandits blasted him with a black flame of some sort.

Seeing as the knight was incapacitated, he jump off the building and out of nowhere, a bluish-silver blade materialized into his wrist.

He slammed the bandit who was about to silence the knight, shocking everyone around him. However he restrained himself from killing the bandit as he was knocked out. The boy stared at the blade that appeared in his wrist with curiosity, _"a hidden blade?" _he thought to himself. The other bandit attempted to swing at the boy with his ax, but the boy caught it and proceeded to kick the bandit in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on the handle, the boy ripped the weapon from the bandit and kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

The bystanders were shocked to see the boy take down both bandits with such grace and ease. One short elderly man looked at the boy with interest.

The knight got up and stared at the boy. "What is your name, son?"

"My name..." the boy said

"Is Altair Ibn-La' Ahad" he answered

The knight chuckled and said "Well Altair, I've never seen a boy your age fight quite like you just did".

"_Boy?" _Altair thought, he looked at his reflection and was shocked to see that he resembled an eleven year old child

"You obviously must be a mage, I saw you use some sort of magic when you attacked the bandits, what guild do you belong to?" The knight said.

_"Mage?, Guild?, Magic?_ He thought to himself, he than looked at the knight and calmly asked:

"Sir, I can't remember much, but where am I exactly?

"Hm? How can you not know where you are, kiddo? You're in Magnolia one of the cities in the Fiore kingdom" the knight responded

_"Fiore?, Magnolia? Something isn't right, but then again, considering what's happened so far I shouldn't be so doubtful." "_Okay" Altair said

"Now can you describe what this "magic" is in particular?"

"Did you hit your head son?" "Magic is an art that is used by almost everyone in Fiore, it makes daily life easier and those who dedicate their lives to it are known as mages, these said mages are known to form guilds that take jobs that require magical expertise" the Knight said to him in a somewhat shocked tone.

"Do you need to seek medical attention, Altair?" the knight asked

"No I will be fine however, you might wanna patch yourself up after that fight".

"I suppose you are right, by the way my name is Sable de Robert" Sable said

Altair twitched at the name but paid it no mind "It was nice meeting you sir".

"Also kid you oughta' join a guild, people can use a hero like you" Sable said as he walked away.

"I wonder what guilds are here in Magnolia" he muttered to himself

Overhearing his words, the elderly man walked up to the boy.

"You should feel happy about yourself, Altair" he inquired "You did just beat S-Class dark mages with ease".

"Hm?" Altair turned his head to see an short, old man with a smile on his face

Altair then used his special "Eagle Sense" to identify the man as friend or foe

"Y'know my boy, if you want to join a guild, why don't you join Fairy Tail?" The man asked "My name is Makarov and I happen to be the leader of the guild" he said proudly.

"How do I know you're not lying" Altair replied; Makarov sheepishly chuckled at the statement, most people would generally comment on his height and age but not Altair, it seemed as if he just didn't trust people overall. Makarov then took a deep breathe and turned into a giant. He looked to see Altair's shocked face but was shocked himself to see Altair smirking.

"Okay then, I accept" he said; "Good however, can you remove your hood I'd like to see your face if you don't mind". Realizing he was no longer an Assassin, Altair removed his hood without fear. Makarov stared into Altair's dark brown eyes, Makarov could tell that this boy had seen more in his life than he should but Makrov didn't question him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy! Where the only rules are to be free and have fun!" Makarov exclaimed

Altair's smirk turned into a smile, for once in his legacy he was truly happy.


	2. A New World, Altair's Explanation

**For some clarification, here's a quick synopsis on Altair currently.**

**Age: 11**

**Skills: Thievery, Fighting, Stealth, Assassination, Free running(parkour), Magic  
**

**Magic Types: Eagle Sense, Assassination, Re-Equip **

**Equipment: Sword of Altair, Syrian Sword, Short Blade, Assassin Hoodie**

**Likes: Unknown**

**Dislikes: Arrogance **

* * *

Chapter 2, A New World, Altair's Explanation and The Tower of Heaven

_When I was a young man,_

_ I had liberty, but I did not see it..._

_I had time, but I did not know it..._

_and I had love, but I did not feel it. ~Ezio Auditore_

* * *

After accepting his offer into Fairy Tail, Altair followed Makarov into the Guild's building

"_I've been in this world for only a couple of hours, and I'm already enjoying my time, though... why am I here? More importantly, aren't I supposed to be dead?" _He thought to himself.

As they entered, Makarov yelled: "This is the newest addition to our family, Altair!" Though there weren't many people, they all loudly screamed in happiness

"Now Altair, you must choose where you want your tattoo, it shows your devotion to the guild" Makarov said

Altair then pulled his sleeve up, turned his arm and chose his wrist.

"Over here" Altair quietly said.

The Fairy Tail tattoo was placed, it was white at first but soon it gained a black outline and the tail turned red. "That's never happened before" Makarov inquired "Oh well kid, don't sweat it."

A blue haired man went up to introduce himself "Hi, the name's Macao nice to meetcha'" Followed up by an orange haired man "I'm Gildarts" he said with a massive smile, he offered to shake hands and Altair did so, Gildarts attempted to squeeze the boy's hand but Altair didn't seem to feel any pain, "_not even a flinch_" he thought to himself. Altair could sense that the man was powerful, if not as powerful as Makarov himself. A brunette was sitting by the bar and turned her head around "My name is Cana." she said.

"Why do you have that hood on?" she asked

"No reason in particular." Altair responded

He took his hood off to reveal his face. He had dark brown, tired eyes and pitch black hair.

Makarov stared into his eyes again,"_this boy looks as if he's been through hell and back... such wisdom and pain are rare for a boy his age. _Makarov was able to deduce all that and more simply by looking at him.

* * *

**Six months later...**

Altair had become one of the family, and it'd been only six months but Altair was already an A-Class mage. He seemed to only grow more powerful for every mission he came back from.

Altair had walked into the guild hall after completing another mission and went to the bar

"Hiya Al." Cana greeted, Cana was a brunette eleven year old.

"Hello Cana." he responded; "So how was the mission?" she asked; "Too easy, as usual." he responded with a slightly depressed tone

"Altair can you come into my office?"

Altair nodded and went with Makarov.

* * *

"You must have a lot on your mind, boy".

"..."

"Altair you're not exactly from around here, are you?"

"Makarov... it's a long story" Altair said

"Then allow me to see for myself" Makarov countered

"How exactly?"

"Through a form of magic that allows me see the past of people."

Altair shrugged and said "Well... okay then... but you may find will be shocking."

Makarov put his hand on Altair's head and closed his eyes, about fifteen minutes later Makarov opened his eyes, small but noticeable tears started forming. "Altair, you know that killing is against the rules of Fairy Tail, right?"

Altair nodded "Makarov, I understand if you don't trust me or if you don't want me in this guild".

"No, boy the sad thing is that you never even got a choice, but I think...even you realized that". "In Fairy Tail, all we wish for is freedom and happiness among its members". "I especially, want you in this guild".

"My magic is based on my skills as an Assassin." Altair concluded

"Ah, yet you restrained yourself against those bandits did you not?"

Altair nodded and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"We will be your family from now on, not the Assassins m'kay?"

Altair's smirk then turned into a smile and a tear fell from his eye

"Good, get some rest and tomorrow we will pick out a good job for you".

"Okay, old man" Altair said, as Makarov laughed "I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

* * *

**That next morning...**

Altair appeared in the guild hall, Makarov then guided him to the job wall.

"Altair, I wouldn't normally do this for most rookie mages, but with your skills I think you can handle S-Class missions without much trouble".

"What will you have me do then, master?"

Makarov then pointed at one of the jobs

**We are requesting help to find children who have been kidnapped, find the kidnappers and bring them in. Location: Hargeon. Pay: 740,000 jewels. Difficulty: Hard, Sender: Raphael Adino**

"I know you can put those special eyes of yours to work" Makarov said

"Kidnapping children, and for what cause?"Altair asked "Beats me... maybe slavery" Makarov suggested

_"Slavery...?" _Altair thought, "Maybe I should** _convince _**these supposed kidnappers to tell me what their motives are?"

"Now you're talkin'." Makarov said with a laugh

And with that Altair had set off on his journey.

* * *

**Hargeon, 10:00 am**

Altair had finally reached Hargeon after a relatively long train ride, _"Too bad we never had this technology back in the holy lands." _he thought.

He went into a market to buy some goods and found some throwing knives that were generally used for sport and special pouches. He bought them along with some food and medicine

He soon met Raphael, the person who had sent the job request

"Hello, I am here about that job" Altair said

"Aren't you a bit too young?" He inquired "I mean you can't be any older then twelve right?"

Altair sheepishly chuckled and said "Don't worry one bit, I can take down a few kidnappers and save those children without any problem whatsoever"

"Confident, huh?" Raphael sneered "I see you have a sword, let us see if can back those words up boy."

Raphael drew his sword and so did Altair

Altair placed himself in a defensive position, even though Raphael didn't attack "If you don't make a move, I will!"

**CLANK!**

Altair manged to block the attack and parried by delivering a kick to the stomach with almost enough force to shatter Raphael's ribs

"_Jeez, this kid..."_ "I can see why they sent you... already your physical strength alone is brutal and you haven't even used any magic." Raphael sheathed his sword causing Altair to do the same.

"So it seems you have underestimated me." Altair calmly said

"So I have" Raphael muttered; The two then broke out into laughter and shook hands

* * *

"In order for me to find where these kidnappers are and where they are going to be, I must conduct an investigation" Altair said to himself

Altair looked to find the tallest structure, once he found it, he ran towards it

"The building is locked, young man." an elderly woman said; "Hmph, not to worry." Altair responded

He saw a climbable pattern on the surface and began scaling the building

A group of people noticed this spectacle and stared in both amazement and terror "Look at him go!" one person said, "He's going to hurt himself." another person added

Altair reach the top of the viewpoint and got a good look at the city, he saw a wheel barrel of hay, and Altair instinctively leaped off and landed in it and came out without a scratch on him.

* * *

Altair climbed on top of another building and used his eagle sense to scout out people in the area, he then found two shady looking characters by a bench. Altair headed to their location and sat in the bench next to two people and decided to listen in on their conversation; "Did you hear? We kidnapped another group of people, six adults and nine children." _"So it's not just children." _Altair thought; "Good anyways, do you have the keys to the uh,_ monolith?"_

"That I do."; Altair saw one of the men give the other a shiny object and walked away. Soon enough the other man started leaving the area as well. Altair followed him and reached his hand out, slowly motioning it toward the man's pouch pulled it off, the pouch contained the keys as well a few 100 jewels, Altair smiled as he walked away and just then, the man motioned his hand to feel the pouch, but nothing was there.

"What th- where is it!?" the man shrieked, but Altair was long gone.

* * *

After a bit more free running, Altair heard a woman scream. He looked to see a mother and her daughter being surrounded by cloaked men. "Take me, but please leave my daughter alone!" She screamed. Altair quietly hopped down from one of the rafters, and sneaked up towards one of the men. Altair used his new hookblade technique to topple one of the men, Altair then stomped on the man's stomach, shattering his ribs. The other men attempted to gang up on Altair, who used his Re-Equip to summon his short blade and countered every attack the men threw at him. He knocked out several cloaked men, causing the last one standing to flee in fear.

The mother and daughter looked at their savior with tearful eyes, "T-thank you..." The daughter said

Altair nodded and went after the fleeing kidnapper.

* * *

After tracking the kidnapper's movements, Altair followed him into a corner.

"W-what the-." The kidnapper said as he noticed Altair right behind him, with a malevolent smirk.

"B-bring it kid." The kidnapper said as he threw a punch at Altair who dodged it easily.

Altair swept the man and jumped on him. Altair started jabbing his face, "Where are the Slaves?" He demanded

"Fuck-." The man tried to say before Altair placed his hidden blade toward his neck.

"Tell me..." Altair ordered

"Th- they're by Akane Beach, waiting to be shipped to the Tower of Heaven!" The kidnapper responded

"What is this _Tower of Heaven_?" Altair questioned

"W-we are a group of cultists who believe that by building the massive tower, we can revive the dark mage... Zeref. We need these slaves as well as a sacrifice to realize this dream."

"Thank you..." Altair said before tranquilizing him with his poison blade

* * *

Altair cut through the forest to see a group of children and adults in shackles being led by four cultists. Altair leaped from to branch, and pounced at two of the cultists. He landed on them and slammed their heads into the ground. The slaves stared at Altair in awe. The other two cultists charged at Altair with with weapons. Altair used his Re-Equip to summon his Syrian Sword.

"Wait a second, it's just a little boy!" One of the cultists said in relief

"Let's take him in!" The other cultist suggested

Altair dashed at the men with intense speed and struck one of them, knocking him out. The other cultist attempted to attack, but Altair knocked the spear out of his hands and slugged the cultist in the face. The cultist was unconscious. Altair took out the keys he stole and unshackled the slaves.

"Incredible, are you a mage?" One man asked

"That I am, just call me the Eagle." Altair responded

"Ah yes, I've read about you. You're part of Fairy Tail right?" An elder asked

Altair nodded, "Can I trust you to tie these men up and take them to a man named Raphael?" Altair asked

"Of course, but why?" The man replied

"I need to save those other slaves..." Altair said

"I see... then be careful." The elder said.

* * *

Altair made his way to Akane Beach and waited for the boat to arrive. Once it did, guards came pouring out, ready to take the new slaves in, but were surprised to see only a boy.

They all assumed an attacking stance, "Where the hell are our slaves?" One of the guards asked

"They're not here... I set them free... your terror ends here." Altair said as he threw a smoke bomb at the guards, creating a large cloud of black smoke. The guards were blinded and started coughing and wheezing. Altair activated his Eagle Sense and charged into the group, taking all of the guards out.

With that, Altair made his way to the ship and threatened the captain to take him to the Tower or else he'd die. Fearing for his life, the captain set sail for the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

As the ship arrived, Altair knocked out the captain and proceeded to sneak off the ship. Altair climbed onto one of the trees and scouted the area for guards and a possible entry way. He knew that he couldn't simply go through the front gate as there would probably be several guards. Altair looked for climbable paths upward and found one with the least guards. Altair used his Eagle Sense to figure out where the guards will be and when.

* * *

Altair dove into a passing by cart of leaves and waited for his chance to get to his point of entry. Altair sprung out of the cart and darted himself at the tower, and proceeded to climb it. He climbed up about three stories and saw a guard blocking his way into a window. Altair shimmied his way toward the guard and once under him, Altair dragged the guard and threw him out of the window. Altair entered and tried to go through a doorway but it was locked. "This could take a while." Altair whispered to himself.

Altair climbed out of another window and jumped on to a rafter. Altair free ran up it and leaped onto a lamp and swung himself around the tower. Approaching another rafter, Altair released the lamp and landed on it next to a barred window. He heard two guards talking. "You think you could escape!?" One of the guards said while the other laughed. Altair heard the screams of a girl and the cracks of a whip. Altair looked through the window and couldn't believe his eyes. Two guards were torturing a scarlet haired girl, his age and what Altair saw next was unbearable, even for him. They took a knife and cut out her eye, she screamed in one of the most bloodiest fashions Altair had ever heard. Even so, Altair had seen worse. In his past life, he sometimes studied the Templar torture methods. Those would range from bondage, to shoving sharp objects up their gluts, to tying weights onto their testicles, and even being burnt alive.

The guards left for a brief period of time and Altair saw a blue haired boy come to her rescue. Altair was trying to crack through the window with his hidden blade. The guards returned and struck the boy in the head, knocking him out. The guards then left with the boy whom was now shackled. One guard stayed behind to watch Erza. By that time, Altair managed to break the bars and smash through the window causing the girl and the guard to look at him with shock.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" The guard screamed, but Altair remained silent as he pounced at the guard and used his Poison blade to inject a neuron-toxin, paralyzing the guard.

The girl stared at Altair and didn't know what to think of him, was he friend or foe? Did he use magic? Why is he here?

"Sorry for the abrupt entrance." Altair said, with his serious look turning into a warm smile. "Are you okay...?" He asked

"..." The girl remained silent as she was in shock.

Altair sighed and took out a first aid kit from his bag. "Let me treat you... you're hurt." He continued

He started to wipe the blood off of her and took some gauze and alcohol to clean the cuts. "This will hurt for a moment, as all things do." Altair continued as he began placing the medicine on her. She winced but didn't seem to grunt or cry, which relieved Altair of his fear of hurting her.

She finally spoke up, "Are you a mage...?"

He smiled and answered "That I am... the Eagle of Fairy Tail." Erza stared at Altair's wrist and noticed the multi-colored tattoo.

She mustered a small smile and asked "Why are you here?"

"When I heard about this place and what went on here, I couldn't stand for it." Altair responded, "Anyways, do you have a name?"

"Erza... Erza Scarlet..." Erza said with a weak smile

_"Her last name is the same color of her hair? Interesting... I can see that there is still some innocence in her eye... At the same time, I see a clarity... She's a potential mage."_ Altair thought to himself, "Erza, I'm going to have to stitch that eye of yours to prevent infection." He said in a gentle voice

Erza nodded, and Altair got to work. Once he finished, he placed a white eye patch on her.

"Erza, I have a plan to save the rest of the slaves... but I'll need your assistance." Altair told Erza

She nodded and listened.

"I'm gonna disguise myself as one of the guards, and you're going to lead me to the other slaves, pretend to act shocked, as there will be dozens of guards down there... from there I'll create a distraction and set your friends free."

"...Thank you..." Erza whispered, which made Altair's smile widen.

* * *

Erza lead Altair to the underground prison cells. As they arrived, Altair motioned for her to enter her cell which she did. One of the guards went up to Altair to ask questions.

Erza put on a facade of tears and shock.

"Erza what happened!?, Where's Jellal? One of the boys asked, "Are you okay?" Another boy asked; "What the hell do you think?" the other boy yelled

"Wahh! I wanna go home!" Another boy screamed

"What the hell is going on in here!?" An angry guard said as he walked toward the cell

"Sho please stop crying!" One of the boys pleaded

The guard got his spear ready. _"Shit! I didn't think one of them would cry like that..." _Altair thought

"Sho, don't cry gramps is here!" An elderly man said

"But Rob!?" Sho cried

"Damn it kid shut up, or I'll cut off your tongue!" The guard yelled

Sho started crying hard, causing Erza to clutch her ears and hyperventilate. _"We have to fight..."_ Erza remembered what Jellal had said, the blue haired boy had fought to protect everyone and now it was her turn.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Erza cried as she ripped the spear from the guard and swung wildly at the guard, taking him out. This impressed Altair _"She had some experiences with weapons before..." _

"A revolt!" The guard near Altair yelled.

"We won't get freedom by obeying them or running away... WE HAVE TO FIGHT! STAND UP FOR FREEDOM!"

To prevent hell from breaking loose, Altair threw smoke bombs everywhere, pitch black smoke was everywhere causing everyone to start coughing except Altair. He activated his Eagle Sense and dashed through the guards. I mere seconds they were all dispatched.

The smoke cleared and revealed Altair, the slaves looked at him confusedly but were shocked when he yelled "Re-Equip!"

Altair was back in his white hoodie, however he had a massive bloody gash running across his lip. "Well Erza, I was hoping for a more subtle approach but I suppose this works too." He said as he drew his signature sword.

Everyone looked at the boy with shock, their savior wasn't any older than Erza or Jellal.

Rob then spoke up, "Who are you...?"

"The most interesting person you'll ever meet... Rob." Altair replied sarcastically

"You're a mage... aren't you?" Rob asked

"The Eagle of Fairy Tail..." Erza told Rob who looked at the boy with an unusual face _"His eyes show much wisdom... and pain... but at the same time... something warm." _

"Like Erza said, you're going to have to fight in order to gain your freedom..." Altair said

Everyone began arming themselves with weapons and tools. The guards began pouring into the room. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US!? YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE!? KILL THEM ALL!"

The slaves and guards clashed in an epic war. Altair took out several guards with little trouble and used his most powerful spell, **"ARROW STORM!"** he yelled, as an eagle screech could be heard. Everyone looked at Altair as his hand glowed. Hundreds of arrows materialized and rained down on the guards, instantly ending the battle and leaving the slaves wide-eyed at his power.

"Looks like we won..." Altair said quietly

Erza snapped out of her trance and walked up to Altair. She looked at his injury and said "You're hurt..." and pointed at his lip.

Altair felt his lip with his index and middle finger and saw blood. "It's just a scratch." He said as he wiped his mouth with a rag.

* * *

That night, everyone seemed inspired to fight. The slaves were all in groups talking about their plans for when they get out and what they'll find. Erza and her friends looked around for Altair and found the hooded boy, sitting alone in corner. They approached Altair, and Erza smiled at him.

"Hi." she said as she sat next to him unaware that he was sleeping.

"Hm? Ah, Erza..." He yawned

"We wanted to thank you for saving us!" Sho said with glee

Altair nodded

"I never got your name." Erza said in a quiet voice

"Altair." He responded

"Altair... what an unusual name... well anyways I'm Simon!" A boy with a mullet said

"My name is Sho..." A smaller boy said

"Me? I'm Miriana" A cat-like girl said

"Wolly." A weird toned kid said

"So Altair... how'd you and Erza meet?" Simon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Altair smashed through a window on the 3rd story of the building and saved me from the guards." Erza said with admiration in her voice

"I wouldn't call it saved, more or less I was too late to stop them from torturing you." Altair said

"But you nursed me and patched my eye up, right?" Erza said optimistically

"I suppose so..." Altair responded

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" Wolly asked

"Long ago a group of people I once called family showed me how to survive..." Altair replied quietly as if it was something he didn't want to talk about

Everyone was silent

"Erza, who was that boy who came to save you before me?" Altair asked

"A close friend of ours... his name was Jellal Fernandez..." Simon said

"IS Jellal Fernandez..." Erza snapped

"It's all my fault..." Sho started crying

* * *

Sho began telling Altair about his failed escape plan, how Erza was taken in, and what Jellal did. Jellal's actions reminded Altair of himself when he was trying to rescue Adha, his first love.

"Sounds like he was brave (stupid but brave...)" Altair complemented which made Sho and Erza smile

"Another question I have is... what is the point of this tower?" Altair asked, in which Rob came over and responded

"The tower isn't just a structure... no... it's much more than that apparently..."

"A church of Zeref?" Altair asked

"Close, but no... this tower is also known as the R-System... these cultists believe that building it will allow them to _revive_ the dead..." Rob sneered

"All of this to revive Zeref... as insane as it sounds... I could believe such is possible..." Altair concluded making everyone besides Rob look at him with disgust

Before Wolly attempted to scold him, Rob spoke up, "Why do you mask yourself...?"

"No true reason... it comforts me..." Altair responded as he then took down his hood. He revealed his tired eyes to Rob. Rob just stared into them, Altair's eyes were like a void, sucking Rob in. _"Something isn't right about this child... his eyes show much wisdom, more than I can fathom... but at the same time, they show sadness and loss... more so than that of Erza or Jellal." _

"Altair... might I see your memories...?" Rob asked, Altair sensed that the man meant well and nodded

Rob placed his hand on Altair's head and saw his memories. After a few minutes, Rob let go and was breathing heavily, sweating, and his body tensed up. "Erza, I need you and your friends to leave for a moment... I must speak to Altair, alone."

Erza left and her friends followed.

"Are these memories your own?" Rob asked

Altair nodded

"Do you regret it?" Rob asked

"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our Creed would bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting to find the truth." Altair replied, the same words he had said to Darim before Niccolo Polo had left Masyaf.

"You've gone through so much blood and death in your past life... yet you've only shed tears once." Rob added

"Few losses could ever compare to the death of my father... and even those, I could not bring myself to cry." Altair responded

"I see... how was it that you were able to live for so long? To live to the age of 92 is quite an accomplishment." Rob complemented

"Haha, that's a good statement, brother. But it has a simple answer. The Apple. When I was sick, all I had to do was ask. When I needed more time for accomplishing my purpose, all I had to do, was to ask. The Apple was an incredible piece of work, but in the wrong hands, it was a dangerous and self-living object. It needed to be hidden, out of man's reach." Altair responded with a grin

Rob smiled, he knew that Altair was trustworthy and so he requested this, "...I feel as if I can trust you Altair... Erza is a very precious person to me, if I were to die... I would like you to watch over her and take her to Fairy Tail in my absence... joining Fairy Tail is something she's always dreamed of and I could sense that she had the will to use magic."

Altair's eyes went wide at the request, he looked over to Erza, she seemed motherly in a way, always looking out for her friends and fighting to protect them... kind of like Maria.

Altair looked back to Rob and said, "I'll do it... for Erza."

Rob smiled and walked away, tired but happy.

* * *

**Well you guys asked for another chapter, so here you go! This extra long chapter was originally going to be scrapped but I've decided to continue for the few of you who read this. I'll make another chapter, on one condition though. You have to read my other ACxFT fic and comment on it, and tell me whether or not I should continue that as well.**

** watch?v=aAhPaiajwDY is something you might want to watch in order to get an idea of Altair's free running skills**

**Altair's Theme will be "Access the Animus (Chase Sequence)" by Jesper Kyd **

**This is before the final battle in the Tower of Heaven, where Jellal's cataclysm will happen.**

**Remember to send feedback! Flames will be ignored.**


	3. Cataclysmic Revelations

**Thanks for the support! I'm open to any suggestions. This might not just be an Altair/Erza pairing, as I also have a few other ideas. Note that Altair isn't going to be the only Assassin reincarnation... Also I'm willing to give Altair another type of magic, if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Cataclysmic Revelations**

_"You offered him a chance to salvage his dignity...Why?"_

_"No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindness."_

_"But he shunned your graces."_

_"As was his right..."_

_"Altair, I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time. It fills me with as much sadness as it does pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet."_

_"I did not know him well as a father... He was an Assassin above all else."_

_"You too, were born into this order. Do you regret it?"_

_"How can I regret the only life I have ever known?"_

_"You may find a way, in time. And it will be up to you to choose the path you prefer... Come my boy, and ready your blade. This battle is not yet won."_

~Altair Ibn-La' Ahad and Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Masyaf, 1189

* * *

Was it morning or evening? No one could tell. Altair, who had sworn to protect Erza, woke up before everyone else. And decided to make some more bombs as well as some equipment for the slaves, before the battle continued.

He took some stones and sharpened them into spearheads, tying them onto some sticks. He gathered several swords and knives. Last but not least, he made a few sets of makeshift armor.

"What're you doing?" came a small voice

Altair turned around and saw, Sho and Wally. The two looked closely and their eyes widened with excitement when they saw Altair's arsenal.

"I'm making some equipment for you and the rest of the slaves." Altair said quietly

Sho eyed one of the pouches. "What's in those pouches?" he asked

"Coal dust, sulfur, potassium nitrate..." he said slickly, knowing that the kids would have no idea what those were

"Eh!?" the two exclaimed, making Altair chuckle

_"Kids..."_ Altair thought to himself

"Well my friends, these are explosives. No magic required, handmade, very powerful." Altair explained

"Why the use of bombs?.." Sho asked

"My magic uses a lot of energy, it's also meant for dealing swift strikes. I can't always get a good hit on my enemies, so I use bombs to obscure their senses... and then take them out."

"Won't you be blinded also?" Wally asked

"Not necessarily. I have a special "talent" that I can use to cut through darkness and illusions."

"Sounds like you are quite the tactician, Al." Rob inquired, with Erza standing next to him

"Gramps!" both Wally and Sho chirped

"Good morning Rob, Erza." Altair greeted in his usual calm tone

"Morning..." Erza said tiredly

Simon soon followed. "Hey guys what's up?" he said

The group began conversing about their upcoming battle.

* * *

Erza wore her new armor. "A perfect fit!" she chirped happily as she picked up her sword and buckler.

Her mood instantly became serious when she asked Altair about the plan.

"Simple, we fight our way out." he replied in a relaxed tone, as if nothing bad was going to happen, causing Erza to relax herself

But then she asked, "Um, Altair.. there are more slaves in the 8th sector... including Jellal... could we try to save them?"

"... As you wish, however when we approach the exit, I must tend to something by myself... If you can handle it by yourself, then go." Altair responded

Erza gave him a blank stare, slightly saddened by the fact that Altair wouldn't join them.

As soon as Altair opened the gates to the rest of the tower, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Altair and the slaves fought with all of their might, taking down one guard after another.

"Cover your mouths!" Altair yelled, as he threw a series of smoke bombs and thunder bombs.

The thunder bomb explosions sent dozens of guards flying, while the smoke bombs messed with the remainders' sight.

All of the slaves began attacking the guards.

"RE-EQUIP!" Altair yelled as he summoned his short blade and Syrian sword to his hands. Altair dashed through the guards, taking them out with no trouble at all.

* * *

They approached the exit, with haste of course.

"Alright my friends! Erza is now the leader, as I need to prepare something so that we can leave this god forsaken place." Altair ordered as he parkoured out a window, leaving people wondering how he did that.

"TODAY WE'RE GOING TO FREE THE 8TH SECTOR! GANBATTE EVERYONE!" Erza chanted

"We can't! There's too many guards there!" Simon warned

"-But if we don't save Jellal soon..." Erza snapped back

"Are you afraid Simon?" Wally chuckled while putting a hand on Simon's shoulder

Simon shoved Wally away and spoke to Erza, "Erza, do you like Jellal?"

"Wha... wh- why are you asking this now? There's no time for that..." she asked dumbfounded

"Erza, there's something I always wanted to tell-" Simon was about to finish before getting blasted by magic

"MAGES! RETREAT!" the slaves yelled as they scurried away

"Don't give up! Or we'll all DIE!" Erza yelled, but her orders fell on deaf ears

_"Why did you have to leave us..."_ She thought

"WE HAVE TO SAVE JELLAL!" Erza roared

Soon enough, a magic blast was headed for Erza. Everyone tried to warn her, but it was too late. The blast seemed to make contact, creating a massive explosion.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Rob had taken the blast full-force, leaving everyone in shock. "Grandpa...!?" Erza screamed in surprise

"Erza, you have unlimited potential running through you... Altair and I recognized this... you can use magic... just, open your heart... your dream... will be fulfilled." Rob said before keeling over.

Erza began crying, "GRANDPA!" She yelled as weapons and tools started floating up in the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Altair had finished setting up a log trap for the outside guards, the same trap used to defeat the Templars at Masyaf in 1191.**  
**

"Alright, I should get back to Rob."

In that instance, Altair had felt a powerful magic disappear, and a new, more powerful magic take it's place.

"So she finally awoke her magic..."

"..."

"I can't feel Rob's magic anymore... could he be...?"

"Damn, I have to get back!"

Altair made his way across the unfinished tower, and preformed a leap of faith into a barrel of wheat. Altair instantly jumped out and began sprinting at an intense speed.

* * *

Everyone was rushing out the tower, when Altair landed in front of them.

"...Wow..." were the only words Altair could mutter, to describe the massacre that Erza had caused

"A-...Alta...ir..." a dying Rob murmered

"Hm? Rob?" Altair asked noticing that Rob was on the edge of death

It seemed as if time itself stopped, as a familiar white light engulfed the two.

_"I didn't think I'd see this place ever again..."_ Altair thought as he knelled near Rob

"It looks like this is it, Altair." said Rob

"How'd it happen?" Altair asked

"I defended Erza..." Rob responded

"Thought so... you look like hell." Altair joked

"Heh, you should see the other guys..." Rob chuckled

"Altair..." Rob started

"Don't worry Rob, I'll watch over Erza in your absence. Rest... you deserve it more than anyone..."

"I've seen enough for one life... perhaps, I'll take your advice." Rob said as he shut his eyes

"Requiescant in pace." Altair concluded **(REQUIESCANT IN PACE IS LATIN FOR "REST IN PEACE")**

* * *

The light faded and Altair was standing in front of Rob's corpse.

Altair turned to face Wally and Sho. "Listen, I'm going to go find Erza. I want you two, to head into the east guard tower." he said

"Wait a second, why?" Wally asked

"When you run out of the tower, there'll be a several dozen guards ready to ambush. Cut open the rope on the tower. and those guards will be badly crippled." Altair concluded. "After that, there'll be a few private boats you can take."

"Okay, Al..." Sho said as the two left

* * *

Altair sprinted down the hall and saw a blue haired boy using magic to slaughter several guards. He looked at the boy with disgust, he was killing with glee and joy. Altair noticed that Erza was watching this and attempted to approach. Suddenly, a barrier formed, blocking Altair from Erza and leaving.

"I'm sorry Altair, but you can't interfere..." said a familiar voice

Altair turned around, and noticed a middle aged man and a young woman. "Al.. Mualim?" he asked

Al Mualim nodded at this. "It has been a long time, hasn't it my boy?" Al Mualim asked

"What are you doing here? Is this your doing?" Altair demanded

The woman then responded, "Yes, it is... we need the R system to be built. With Zeref, we can find true peace, true freedom." said the woman

"Altair, I found an alternative to creating everlasting peace." stated Al Mualim

"What? How? There is no known Apple of Eden for you to use, to **enslave** the people." Altair said

"On the contrary, did you know that Zeref was also one of the civilization that came before us? With his dark magic, he will create several Pieces of Eden." Al Mualim countered

"-But Zeref is a mage who caused wars and chaos. You would be starting another crusade." Altair reasoned

"Exactly, with the rage and chaos that ensues, the magic will fuse into a massive lacrima... This lacrima will then be used to produce several new Pieces of Eden." responded the woman

"Then what? Make everyone your slaves? What about Zeref? Do you think he'll approve of this?" Altair asked

"Hmph, we'll enslave him as well..." Al Mualim concluded

"What about me? You know that I, along with several others in Earthland can resist." Altair shot back

"For now, you may be of some use... Once our plan comes into fruition, you'll be destroyed." the woman sneered

"Now now, Ultear, we wouldn't want to discourage our young friend. He'll just have to do what we say, less he wants his precious Erza in one piece."

"Oh, and I wonder, who you'll force me to kill this time." Altair said sarcastically

"Don't be so cavalier, my child. Our creed almost had the right idea. If the deaths of a few men, evil men if I must add, could save the lives of millions and more, well... Imagine a small sacrifice, working in our favor."

"...What did you mean 'almost'?" Altair asked

"We didn't go as far as we could have... to use some old analogy, which only the apple proves. Corruption is no different than a disease, you can treat one person at a time, but who's to say it hasn't spread. You'd only be slowing it down at best. There isn't any real means of change, unless by some form of understandable and comprehensive intervention." Al Mualim stated

"Therapy for the masses.." Altair concluded

"Reeducation to be more precise, but it isn't so simplified and it doesn't always pay." Ultear added

"Let me guess, you've a better solution, a better means. Why don't you tell me, then?" Altair responded impatiently

"Now then, Altair... that would be telling..." Al Mualim said as he and Ultear faded away

* * *

Altair turned around and saw an unconscious Erza. Jellal was no where to be seen. Altair ran towards Erza, and picked her up. He started running across hall and escaped the tower. Once out there, he noticed that the boat was nowhere to be seen and that several guards were faced down on the ground. Altair soon found a small canoe and laid her down in it, he got onto it and started paddling.

* * *

Evening approached and Altair had made it back to Akane beach. He was surprised to see no boat and no slaves. Altair stepped off the canoe, and decided to scout the area.

Just then Erza opened her eyes, she let out a terrified scream but noticed that she was in a canoe. Her armor was gone, and instead she had Altair's hoodie covering her.

"A-Altair!" she called out, only to receive no response

Erza began tearing up, until she heard running.

Altair had quickly rushed back to her and spoke with great relief, "Don't scare me like that, Erza. You had me worried that something happened."

Erza stared at Altair for a few seconds, he was wearing a black T-shirt with an eagle emblem (like Desmond's)

"Altair, what happened? Where is everyone?"

"I've no idea."

The two were silent for a few minutes, then Altair broke it. "We should get back to civilization."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Well, if that's settled, let's go!"

* * *

They walked through the forest, and made it to Hargeon. Altair's first priority was to get the money from Raphael.

* * *

**A short but sweet chapter. I'm going to start yet another and hopefully final FT fanfic. **

**I'd like some more feedback as well as some ideas from you guys. Till then, Safety and Peace.**


	4. Not Alone

**I wasn't so sure if I should go through with this element, but Altair isn't the only Assassin to be reincarnated. Also, I'm not so sure about the pairing. Maria won't be reincarnated but that's because Altair should be paired up with someone from the FT universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Not Alone...**

_"Before you go, I have a question for you."_

_"...Of course."_

_"What is the 'truth'?"_

_"We place faith in ourselves. We see the world the way it really is and hope that one day, mankind will see the same."_

_"What is the 'world' then?"_

_"An illusion, one which we can either submit to as most do, or transcend."_

_"What is it to 'transcend'?"_

_"To recognize that **nothing is true and everything is permitted.** That laws arise not from divinity, but reason. I understand that our creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise."  
_

Altair and Al Mualim ~ Masyaf, 1191

* * *

Altair and Erza had reached Hargeon. She was taken in by the sights as she held Altair's hand. They eventually passed by a bakery, with a strawberry cake on display. Altair noticed this and smiled.

"You must be famished." he commented

"N- no I'm fine..." Erza responded, however her stomach's growls proved otherwise

Altair simply smirked. Erza was going to continue but her stomach growled even worse, causing her face to become tinted red.

"Alright, let's get you something to eat. I'm rather hungry my self."

Erza nodded and the two went into the bakery.

* * *

Once in there, they ordered a few things. Altair had simply bought himself some bread. However, Erza ordered several cakes. Altair chuckled at this, and watched with interest as Erza devoured them with great gusto.

They soon left as she finished, Erza decided to speak up. "Altair... I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Could you teach me how to use Reequip?"

Altair pondered this for a few seconds, however he did realize that Erza had great swordsmanship for her age, maybe better than his when he was her 'age'. He decided to take her under his wing, and train her. "Okay then, Erza I'll train you. However, you'll have to follow my every order, understand?"

"Aye!" she squeaked, slightly nervous at Altair's tone, "Um... Also, can you please not tell anyone about what happened... y'know.. the R-System..."

Altair was about to ask why, but just then he heard a voice, _"You'd best do what she asks, unless you want her to perish."__  
_

He sighed and then smiled at Erza, "I understand... If you ever need to talk about those kinds of things though, just come to me. Okay?"

She nodded and mustered a smile, "Thank you..."

"We should get you some new clothing as well. Can't always wear my hoodie."

Erza blushed but then countered, "Aw, but it's so comfy..."

Altair chuckled, _"Just like Maria when she stole my robes..."_

* * *

Upon reaching Raphael's house, he was greeted by a group of people. These people happened to be the same slaves he saved two days before. "Well, well if it isn't our savior!" An elderly man said

"It is nice to see that you're all safe, I trust that you are doing fine as well?" Altair asked

"Ha ha, just fine my boy. Raphael expects you." A man responded, and Altair nodded

Erza gazed at Altair with admiration in her eye. She wanted to be acknowledged by people just like him. She wanted to be an inspiration for everyone. If anything she believed Altair was an incredible person, just like Jellal. At the same time, the thought brought some pain. She didn't want to be betrayed ever again. However, she knew that Altair had something that Jellal didn't have. The ability to protect everyone, so no one had to die, or go faraway.

Altair headed inside the house, and was greeted by Raphael himself. "Ah Altair, I was wondering what happened to you. I suppose you went above and beyond what was asked for."

"It wasn't a big deal, I just did what I thought was justifiable."

"For that you'll be paid extra. 900,000 jewels should do it."

As much as Altair liked to refuse, he could always use the extra money. "Thank you."

"It isn't any issue... though who is that with you?"

"This is my new companion and apprentice, Erza."

Erza simply waved, with a shy look on her face. _"900,000... Is he an S-Class?"_ she thought to herself

"I see... Found yourself someone special, did you?" Raphael joked

"W-what?" Altair stuttered, Erza's face became almost as red as her hair

Raphael started laughing.

Altair sighed, "Right... I guess we'll be leaving..."

"لستم وحدكم (You're not alone)." Raphael said in Arabic, which caused Altair to pause and respond

"تحدث لك ... العربية. (You spoke... Arabic)." Altair said with much surprise in his voice

Erza stared at the two males, bewildered by their language. "Erza, can you please wait for me outside?" Altair kindly asked, in which Erza did.

"هل أنت ... (Are you an...)"

"قاتل؟ (Assassin?), Yes I am, and you Altair... Are as well. There is a man who goes by the name of Mario Auditore, and he'd very much like to meet the creator of the Codex. I knew that you were an Assassin when we sparred. So when I told him... Well the rest is history."

"H-how.."

"Once you meet Mario, it'll all be explained.."

"Wait, but..."

"Don't worry. Actually, you probably don't remember me... Back in Masyaf, when Abbas overthrew your order, I along with several others tried to stop him... but we were killed... The same day that your youngest son, Sef was executed."

Memories that Altair had thought he'd abandoned returned. Sef was executed, and the man who did it, stated that Altair was the one who ordered it.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you... former-mentor... However, all is not well... it appears that our enemies have been reincarnated as well..."

"The Templars are here!? In Earth Land!?"

Raphael nodded, "Along with... Those accursed artifacts..."

"No... Damn... I didn't want to believe it but, I really can't escape my past... I should've realized this when Al Mualim approached me.."

"So he is alive!? MERDA!(SHIT)!"

"I don't think he knows of that the Pieces of Eden exist in this world... However, he plans on making new ones..."

"What!? How!?"

"Once I meet Mario, I'll explain it..."

"Alright then, I'll trust your judgement... I think you've kept your friend waiting long enough..."

"Right... I will see you once I've helped Erza..."

"Safety and peace, Altair."

"As to you my brother."

* * *

**7 hours later...**

Altair and Erza had finally reached Magnolia after a long train ride. Altair pretty much fell asleep on the train, exhausted from being an insomniac for nearly two days. Erza on the other hand, looked out the window with excitement in her eyes. They made their way into the guild hall.

Gray, a nine year old ice mage who had the tendency to strip at the most random times possible, was sitting next to Cana. He was complaining about the 'brilliant' fortunes he was receiving, but stopped when he heard footsteps. He along with everyone else in the guild watched with surprise, as the frail Erza walked in.

"This is it, the guild Grandpa Rob told me about..." she muttered to herself

Everyone else's attention was soon aimed at another pair of footsteps as Altair walked in after her. "Hello my friends." he said as he walked past Erza

"Altair!" Gray and Cana called

"You were gone for longer than expected." Makarov commented

"Some things came up... Anyways Makarov, I'd like you to meet Erza. She wants to be a member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh is that so?" Makarov said as he turned to Erza, "Let me see your eyes, little one." he said to her

Makarov's sweat dropped when he saw that her left eye was covered with an eye patch. _"My goodness... she seems to have seen much violence. It's almost as bad as Altair's past."_

* * *

After a brief introduction, Erza received a blue tattoo on her left shoulder. As the guild began closing, Altair started to leave. Originally, Erza was going to stay in the medical room until she found a place for herself, but she didn't want Altair to leave her. So she followed him.

As Altair approached his house, he stopped on a dime. "I know you're there, Erza. Show yourself!"

An extremely nervous Erza came from behind a tree, "S-sorry Al..."

"What am I going to do with you? Alright, I'll let you spend the night in my house."

"Really? Um- uh th-thank you Altair!"

* * *

**Yep, Altair's not the only Assassin in Earth Land. The Templars won't appear as much of a threat, considering that they'll be tied to Grimoire Heart.**

**With Assassin's Creed 3 out, I'll be able to place more ideas in the story.**

**I'd like to hear your suggestions for a pairing... though I already know what to expect; Erza**

**Please review! Your feedback is the only thing that really pushes me to post more chapters.**


	5. Meeting the Descendants (Part One)

**I'd like to thank my many followers for reading my stories. You guys are the bomb, yo**

_"The power of accurate observation is frequently called cynicism by those who don't have it."_

- George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)

* * *

**Chapter 5, Meet The Descendants (Part One)**

Erza woke up in Altair's bed, when she found a note where Altair was.

_"Erza, meet me at the guild hall when you're ready. __Your clothing is by the bathroom, so make sure you change into them. I've also left you a sword. We'll start practice once you are prepared. -Altair."_

She smiled excitedly, ready to begin learning Requip. She quickly threw on her clothing which consisted of a white & teal dress with a red ribbon in between, and two brown shoes with black knee-high socks. However, she felt as if something was missing. Erza then noticed a small set of training armor and equipped it. She ran out the door and to the guild hall.

Erza arrived at the guild hall and entered through the door. She got looks from everyone including Gray. She looked around and noticed Altair talking to Cana.

"...where did you get that scar?" Cana asked, this made Erza sweat bullets, nervous that Altair may tell the truth

Altair simply smirked and replied, "I accidentally fell off one of the rooftops." Erza took a breath of relief

"I always told you that you'd get hurt if kept doing that." Cana stated, Altair went ahead and let out a chuckle, and Cana smiled

"So Altair, when are you gonna fight me?" Gray challenged

Altair turned to Gray and said, "Some other time Gray.." he sighed and turned to see Erza in front of him, "Hello Erza, ready to begin already I see."

Erza nodded. She seemed unusually quiet. _"Let's start now Altair... I don't feel so comfortable around the others."_

"Alright, let's go to the courtyard and I'll show you how to use the magic first." Altair said as he left the guild hall with Erza following him, Gray decided to watch with envy. How could Altair refuse to fight with his own surrogate little brother, yet somehow gladly not spar, but **train **a complete newbie.

* * *

Altair handed Erza a small sword, a type of a french rapier. She examined the sword and sheathe with great wonder. "It's yours to keep." Altair said

"Really? Thank you Altair..."

"Now let's show you how to Exquip." Altair said as he drew his sword and focused, and soon enough the sword glowed and dissipated into nothingness. He then summoned his sword once more. Erza stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Now, the trick is to simply focus your mind on an object. Take your sword for an example, try to focus your thoughts on it. Then, imagine it just disappearing."

Erza looked at him as if he was a loony. However, she tried it anyways. She glared down at her rapier and focused her wits on it. Surprisingly, the sword instantly vanished, even faster than Altair's.

"I- I did it!" she exclaimed with joy in her voice

"Incredible, and on your first try too. You soaked this stuff up like a sponge." Altair complemented

"What now?" Erza asked, ready to face everything that comes her way

"Now we spar."

At an instant, Erza charged in at Altair, and unleashed a fury of sword swipes. Altair was quite surprised by her abnormal strength. _"My god, if she keeps at this, she'll surpass me in no time."_ Altair thought

He quickly strafed backwards and got into a defensive position. As Erza's sword came into his, Altair kicked Erza in the stomach, and bashed her in the head with the face of his blade. She blacked out for a minute, but quickly caught a second wind.

"Get up Erza, we've so much to do. And you wish to surpass me, no?" Altair half taunted, making Erza spring back at Altair

Makarov was watching and judging. He turned to Macao and Gildarts, "He's come a long way, hasn't he? I think he'd be perfect S-Class material, considering that he single handily performed an S-Class mission. He's definitely more powerful than Laxus."

"I suppose. However, what'll happen if the truth about Altair slips... How will the rest of the guild take it?" Macao asked

"Macao has a point. Plus, we can't hide the truth from the other guild members forever." Gildarts agreed

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps, we could tell everyone, but I think it'd be better if Altair does the explainin'."

* * *

About week had past since then...

Altair was planning to return to Hargeon so that he could meet the new Assassin Mentor, Mario Auditore. He had secretly packed a bag and hid it from Erza. Right now, he was getting a last meal at the guild hall before leaving. He had his worries, though. Not just about the Assassins and Templars, but with Erza also. She seemed anti-social towards everyone but himself, Fairy Tail was a family. He worried that in his absence something bad would happen. Also in the guild hall was Erza herself, she was sitting and eating a small piece of bread. Altair paid no attention to Gray and Cana, who were chatting about something.

***SMASH!***

Altair instantly saw Gray and Erza talking to each other, and the table Erza was sitting at was destroyed. He was about to approach them, when the guild hall erupted with laughter with what Erza just said to Gray. Gray instantly went into attack mode.

In an instant, Altair went into disciplinarian mode. He ran up to Gray & Erza, and stopped the two from fighting. "That'll be enough, Gray! You really don't know when to stop, do you? You don't fight other guild members!" he said before smashing Gray over the head

"A-Ay-e..." Gray moaned while in pain, he wattled back to Cana, completely dazed

"As for you, Erza!" Altair shouted malevolently

Erza squeaked slightly in fear and then replied, "Y-yes!?"

Altair whispered in her ear, "Next time he does that, hit first. Ask questions later because if I'm not around, I want you to be the judge, jury, and EXECUTIONER, of this guild." his lips lightly grazed her ear, and Erza's face turned a deep red.

She nodded lightly and whispered, "Aye..."

* * *

Altair seemed to just disappear afterwards... Everyone was in a bit of distraught because of this. Unless he was on a job, Altair could be found at the guild hall. Only Erza and Makarov knew where Altair lived. Heck, Erza pretty much lived with him. He covered his tracks pretty well. No one even suspected that he was leaving for Hargeon.

Altair went to Raphael's house. As he knocked on the door, he heard a voice, "Come in, Altair." and so he did

"So then, Altair. I believe, your coming here means the you're done training your friend. Perhaps we should recru-" Raphael was about to finish

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! She's already gone through enough pain. The Assassins will stay secretive. I'm here to meet Mario." Altair replied

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I meant to say 'we should recruit other reincarnations.' Anyways, come with me."

Raphael opened up a trap door that lead to an underground passage. "These tunnels were built long before us. It was the Mentor's nephew, Ezio who discovered them whilst exploring Fiore. Ezio's physically two years younger than you. Biologically, he's 58 considering that he was reincarnated two years ago."

"Wait, are ages randomized?" Altair questioned

"I would believe so." Raphael replied

Altair stared at his feet in thought, "It's not the best theory, but it'll have to do for now."

"KILL THE FILTHY HERETICS!" came a voice from within the tunnels

"Cazzo! Well Altair, looks like we're going to have to fight our way through. Damned Templar groups sometimes stumble across here." explained Raphael as he drew his bastard sword

Reluctantly, Altair summoned his hidden blades in retracted mode, so that he could dispatch the Templars. He knew that killing was against Fairy Tail's rules, but if there are Templars, he'd have no choice, but to end their lives. "Listen, I do not want any true part of the Assassins Order. I want to be able to live my life and make my OWN decisions."

Raphael's eyes widened in betrayal, but he shrugged it off. "Fine, do what you will. However, you'd be turning your back on everything you fought AND DIED for... In the meantime, let's kill these pezzi di merda."

The Templars eventually spotted the duo, and charged in. Three of them engaged Raphael, while five others surrounded Altair, knowing that he is the famous 'Eagle'. Altair used his eagle sense to sharpen his instincts, then he got into a defensive stance. One of the guards attempted to strike Altair with an ax, but Altair managed to catch the sword in his hands, followed up by a kick in the stomach disarming him. Altair continued his onslaught by jamming the ax blade into the Templar's skull, causing blood to start splurging out, truly a gruesome way to die. "Assassination: Execution Streak..." whisper Altair as he rushed another enemy, impaling the Templar in the neck. Faster than anyone can blink, Altair shot forward towards another guard like a bullet and slammed the hidden blade into his chest cavity, stopping his breathing. The brute guard who was wearing Adamantine armor tried to swipe at Altair with his broadsword, but wasn't quick enough, as Altair instantly twirled around and sliced through his armored neck. The scout guard attempted to make a break for it, but Altair threw a throwing knife at the his back, instantly cracking his spine.

Altair revoked his hidden blade, and took a breath. His clothing was soaked in his enemies' blood. Raphael decapitated *Insert Eddie Riggs 'DECAPITATION!' quote* an elites head and looted his remains. "Requiescat en pace." he said

"What language are you speaking in anyways? I've heard about it from the apple, but never really tried to speak it." Altair questioned

"Italian. It was the main language of my country, Italia. A good amount of our Assassins speak it. Perhaps we'll teach it to you." Raphael said

"...Despite my killing of the Templars... I still do not intend to rejoin." Altair replied

"We'll see about that. You don't need to leave Fairy Tail, just keep it a secret..."

Altair looked down at his sneakers in frustration. "I-I'll think about it, alright? Let's just see Mario."

* * *

**This chapter will be split into TWO parts.****Yes, Ezio will play a MAJOR role in the story. After all, he is an Eagle. ****As far as Connor goes... We'll see.****Plus, other Assassins like Malik will reappear. However, his appearance will be quite a surprise for fans.**

**Check out my updated profile for a list of upcoming stories. Descriptions will be added soon. **

**Finally, I want to hear your comments for a pairing. Even Ezio will be paired up with someone.**


	6. PREVIEW!

**Well obviously enough, Altair is gonna be paired with Erza. The whole story of Altair being an Assassin is going to be very hard for Altair to explain.**

**Before people start flaming, the Ezio pairing will be somewhat of a harem, though Levy will be the MAIN character of the pairing.**

**Ratonhake:ton (Connor) will make an appearance, but not until much, MUCH later in the story (like till the main story at least...)**

**...I've also received a comment for Desmond... I'll think about it. **

* * *

_"You can avoid reality, but you cannot avoid the consequences of avoiding reality."_- Ayn Rand (1905-1982)

**Chapter 5, Meeting The Descendants (Part Two)**

Altair and Raphael had finally reached the underground entrance to the Assassin Hideout. Altair had a lot on his mind concerning the brotherhood. No doubt, the Templars will try their best to enslave humanity again, plus with Al Mualim alive, he'd have his work cut out for him. Despite Altair's incredible ability to use magic, he was only one person. Also, if the Templar order knew that Altair was alive, it may compromise Fairy Tail. The only question is, where are the Templars?

"Alright... This should be the place," Raphael said as he attempted to open up the Assassin Lock. He flicked his wrist for a hidden blade to appear, but nothing happened. Raphael tried again, but to no avail. Altair stood there amused.

"Dannazione... (Dammit...)" murmured Raphael under his breath.

Altair decided to step in, "Allow me," he said.

Raphael stepped aside, allowing Altair to motion his hand towards the lock. He summoned his hidden blade and jammed it into the keyhole, causing the gears to turn and create a skull shape. Altair pushed the door open, leading to a small stairwell.

"Impressive," Raphael commented.

The two climbed up the steps, into a platform. Raphael opened up a concealed passage way, and they pressed on forth. Soon, the duo walked into a lit room.

"Safety and Peace, Altair," came a man's voice.

"Buon giorno, Mario," said Raphael.

Altair studied the man. (He looks pretty much the same as his appearance in ACII) "You must be Mario, the new mentor of the order. Am I right?" asked Altair.

"Right, indeed. I've always wanted to meet you. It's quite an honor," said Mario.

Altair gave a small chuckle, the novice was getting actual praise. "It's nice to see that the order is strong. I'm going to assume that you're a Renaissance Assassin, like Raphael?"

Mario nodded, and the two began their discussion.

If anything, Mario was definitely a charismatic fellow unlike past Mentors. He had an unusual charm which Altair immediately took liking to. They discussed several topics be it tradition, culture, the order, but they soon came down to a more pressing topic: the Pieces of Eden.

"I see, the apple is a most powerful artifact. Should the Templars attain it, who knows what havoc those bastardi (bastards) may reek," Mario stated.

"Exactly. Which is why we must strengthen the order, acquire more recruits. I didn't want to continue this campaign of violence, but I suppose justice can only run in that of crimson rivers," Altair replied.

"Then so be it. However, I have a nephew who, like you, is a mage. Please train him to harness his power," Mario requested, "And right on time..." Mario commented, as Ezio Auditore came in.

"Zio (uncle), who are you talk-," Ezio went dead silent, "Y-you, you're Altair..."

Altair nodded.

"I-I saw your memories, I collected your keys, I found your corpse," Ezio started rambling.

"Ah, I see then, I remember a voice calling out to me several times," Altair said.

"*Ahem* Yes, well... I never thought that I'd meet you, vecchio mentore (old mentor)," replied Ezio.

"Likewise, younger brethren. Interesting though," Altair commented, "You seem to bear my reflection, scars and all."

Ezio had a similar face to that of Altair's, though slightly tanner, and wider. He wore a bluish, gray hoodie, along with black jeans. The beak of his hood was extended to represent the beak of the birds of prey. His sword a complex shaped cutlass (it looks like a schiavona).

Said assassin looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed the similarity. However, he brushed it off.

"Looks are looks, messere," Ezio replied.

Altair gave a hearty chuckle, "I suppose so, but I heard from Mario that this pretty face of ours is your only asset," Altair laughed.

Ezio gave his uncle a death look, who in turn, laughed even harder than Altair. "Bastardi de merda...," Ezio murmured.

* * *

"So you want to learn magic, Ezio?" Altair asked.

"Lead the way, maestro


End file.
